Avatar High
by Adri2001
Summary: AU story of Avatar, were you would see many drama and over all. Kataang!
1. Chapter 1

Aang looked through the window of the car he was in. It was his first day of high school and he had it to admit it, he was nervous. When he finished middle school he got a scholarship for track and field, but he had no other choice but to accept it. He was in the car of his grandfather. Gyatso. When he was interrupted from his thoughts.

-Are you ok there Aang?- Gyatso asked.

-Yes, I guess- he muttered.

-You know, you don't need to feel so nervous. You just have to be yourself and treat others nicely.- yeah right he was not the one who was going to school in a place where I didn´t knew anybody.

-Well, looks like your stop.- Aang just looked again through the window and saw two big buildings and near them another two. He just gave a sigh and got out of the car.

-Then I guess I will see you again in summer. Bye!-

The car head out and Aang just stared at it. He looked away and headed to the one that looked like the principal building. He was correct, when he got there, he asked for his schedule and his dorm key. He noticed that the other two building near were the girls dorms and the other the boys dorms. His room was in the third floor and he got the room number 404 and he was excited to know who his new roommate was going to be. When he finally got to his room and opened the door, he wasn´t surprised to see another person standing there.

-Hi, my name is Sokka. I guess you would be my new roommate.-

-Yes. My name is Aang, good to meet you.- Aang said as he shaked the boys hand. After a little while, they finished unpacking their things and decided to go with the girl Sokka knew. His sister, Katara and her roommate, Toph. Once they got to the girls room, they knock on the door and finally come in. Only to see an furious Katara arguing with an unstoppable Toph.

-Why have you always have to get into my personal thing, every moment you fucking want to?!- yelled Toph.

-Because I have to be sure that everything is under control!- she yelled back.

-Uh… girls?- the girls just moved their heads in direction to Sokka. Meanwhile Aang was just admiring the blind girl with saliva under his mouth.

-What do you want Sokka?!-

-Hey, hey, hey I was just going to say that what about we go to the campus center to get something to eat. What do you say?-

-Sounds fine to me. By the way to this goes to the other guy, I´m Toph.-

-And I´m Katara, nice to meet you.- Aang woke up from his daydream to find himself saying…

-… My name is Aang.- He said as he waved at them with some dumbness.

The time passed and many things had changed since then. Katara had a boyfriend named, Jet. Aang and Toph eventually started dating and Sokka was kept single.

Aang and Toph were at her dorm making out, when she started to get her hand down to his private parts. In that moment Aang stoped her.

-What the hell are you doing!-

-What? You didn´t like it?-

-I didn´t said that, it´s just… that, I still don´t feel ready to go into that short type of things. Yet.-

Toph just made a gasping sound and then told Aang that she was going to look for something to drink. Meanwhile in other place not very far away, Katara and Jet were out on a date. She started to feel a little bad so they decided to go back to the college. But before she could sit down in her bed, Jet instead had other plans in mind. He went with her to the bed and took her shirt off and then her pants, Katara looked like she didn´t want this, but Jet was too strong. Then the door opened and a black figure appeared in the room. It was Aang.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank idstealer000 for coment my last chapter, I also want to say sorry for my English ,but since I´m not really a person who was born in the United States or in other place that has English as an official language… yeah, sorry.

-Aang!- Katara yelled quickly before Aang got in the room and punched Jet in the face to protect Katara.

-Aang! Be careful!- Katara yells and puts her clothes back on

-Don´t worry! It will be okay!- in the moment that he finished that phrase, he got a kick right in his ribs and Jet got his clothes and flew like a rocket out of the room not before yelling to them

-I will be back Katara, and the next time, you will be mine!- and run out

-Are you okay Aang?!- she asked going quickly to Aang side as he just stayed in the cold floor crying in pain with the arms and hands rubbing his chest. Katara got up from the floor and took the phone from her pocket to call 911, while she was just trying to calm Aang down.

The ambulance got quickly to the building and put Aang into a stretcher and taking him to the closest hospital along with his best friend. Katara. She absolutely knew what was wrong but, she couldn't think about that in that moment. All that mattered for her was Aang. They got to the hospital for nothing more than ten minutes or even less since it wasn't that far.

-Are you sure that you are okay, Aang?-

-I´m sure Katara, don't… worry- he answered with a little pain coming from the bottom of his ribs. They quickly got him out of the ambulance and took him to a room, but sadly the doctors didn't wanted Katara to come in. She didn't knew exactly what was going on but was very nervous thinking about her best friend and the things that may be happening to his in that room.

Her body numbed when she heard a scream from the room and she knew it was from Aang, she balanced her hands quickly to her ears and closed her eyes. Finding a way of avoiding the screams. A couple of hours passed that for her looked like a month, and the doctors finally let her get in only to find Aang in the bed asleep with some cables on his chest, of course he didn't have his shirt on.

-Are… are you okay?- she asked a little nervous

-I´m fine, thanks for helping me.-

-No Aang you don't have anything to thank about, I would be the one thanking you for save me from Jet. So… thank you.- she said giving him a hug.

-Aang just hug her back and closed his eyes.

-Spiking of… What is up with you and Toph?-

-We broke up. I broke up with her to be honest.-

-But- why did you do that? I don't understand.-

-It just, wasn't working between us. And to say that I just realized that I have feelings for someone… I didn't knew I had.- he said blushing.

-Who?-

-Y… you.- just before she could say something he quickly but careful got up from the bed and kissed her on the lips. At first she was astonished, but as the seconds passed by, she was just closing her eyes as a sign of pleasure. This was her actual first kiss and it was with someone she really loved. After that, Aang pulled away and rolled to the other side of the bed without looking at her.

-Why… why did you do that?-

-Katara- I liked you since a long time ago, but I was scared to tell you because I didn't know if you felt the same way as I do for you.- he answered still not looking at her. Katara got up, went to his side and kissed him again. Taking Aang by surprise but he quickly closed his eyes too enjoying the kiss. By the time a minutes passed Sokka came by the door and just yelled.

-What are you doing to my baby sister?!- he said taking Aang away from her

-Sokka! Aang is my boyfriend now, deal with it!- when she said the word boyfriend Aang´s face erupted with a huge smile before putting serious again and looking at Sokka.

-Katara! You can´t have a boyfriend right now, you are too young for that kind of things!-

-Augh! You are so inmature sometimes. What about you and Suki then?!-

-You already know that, that story is different is many ways as possible.-

Just then a nurse entered the room saying.

-Excuse me, but I have to make sure that the patient is doing fine. Could you go outside the room please?- The three of them sighed and Katara and Sokka went out, there, they started fighting again with Aang hearing every single word they said.

Once they let them in again Aang was at the side of the bed looking sad.

-Why… some people have to fight so much? I don't understand.-

-Aang… I promise with my heart, that Sokka and I will never fight like THAT again. I promise.- she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

-ugh, the kisses between couples make me sick.- said Sokka and leaved the room.

-So… Katara?-

-Yeah?-

-I think I heard you say time ago that I was now your boyfriend, is that so?-

Katara blushes a little before answering him.

-Well- you want to be my boyfriend? or…-

Aang balances his body to hers and gave her a little but passionate kiss on the lips.

-Does that answer your question?- he said against her lips before pulling away.

Aang asked Katara if she wanted to stay that night with him at the hospital because the doctors had to do some studies before letting him go. She said yes, got into the bed with Aang and fell asleep with her head on his shoulder. The next morning Aang woke up without finding Katara there with him before finding a note that said.

-Aang, if you are reading this then means that I may be still in school. Don't worry, I will bring your homework with me so you can do it and don't get delayed.

-With all the love I am capable of giving your girlfriend… Katara-

After finishing reading the letter he decided to fall asleep again so when he woke up again… Katara may be already there with him.

-I love you… Katara-

~To the other side of the city~

-I love you too… Aang

So… what do you think? I beg your pardon for the letter again, but, well… I had to be Mexican even if I love to, sorry about taking too long to up loud but the school dosn´t let me with the homeworks. BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

**AVATAR HIGH**

**Chapter 3**

Aang got up a couple of hours later feeling a little sick, but he didn´t really knew why. He checked on the time in the clock right next to him and it marked **[6:42] **by seeing that, Aang was a little shocked to notice that Katara wasn´t there with him and she should be because her classes finished at 3:00 and he took it as something really weird. But after a couple of minutes Aang could hear how the room´s door opened slowly and noticed it was Katara with some books and notebooks.

-Hey Aang, I brought your homework and some books you forgot in school-

-Why did you take so long?-

-Sorry, there was a lot of traffic- she said giving him a kiss in the mouth, but a little one.

-Okay, I think I can take that- he said taking her hand and giving it a little kiss. Before leaning against her and drew closer to give her a kiss on the lips, but someone interrupted them.

-I´m sorry if I interrupted something, but I was just going to say that you can go home now. Luckily you don´t have any internal damage just some injuries in your feet and back-

-Tell the doctors that thank you for everything- he said as he took his washed shirt and put it on.

-Of course I will, have a good day you two-

After Aang finished to get himself dressed they were out of the room and finally out of the hospital and making their way to Katara´s house, while walking they started talking.

-So, Katara?-

-Yeah?-

-…I love you-

-I love you too- she answered, as simple as that.

In less than a minute they were walking home hand in hand. Soon leaning in to give each other a simple peck on the lips. Finally after one infinite hour, they got to Katara´s home and when they got in they were a little surprised to see that no one was in the house, only the two of them. **( I hope they don´t finish with a 3****rd**** Sunday, if you know what I mean).**

So they decided to watch a movie until Katara´s brother, Sokka. Got to the house, but didn´t felt surprised at the fact that they had started kissing. It was quite pleasuring for the both of them, but got apart when they heard the door opening. It was Sokka.

-WHAT WERE YOU DOING TO MY LITTLE SISTER?!-

-Sokka, calm down! We weren´t doing anything wrong-

-That´s what you may say, but what about him?-

-… We really weren´t doing anything wrong-

-Mmm… Okay I believe you, but if I see you getting your hands more down I´m going to cut them off- and with that he got out of the room.

-Okay…-

-In what were we?- Katara asked seductively.

Aang smiled knowing in what she was thinking. They started kissing again, and after a while Katara took him by the hand and got him to her room locking the door and lay on the bed taking him by hand so he got on her, shirts flew off and pupils dilated. Katara lost herself in their touches, their pushes, and did not give a fuck about what they were doing.

**So… what do you think about it? I hope that you can leave your reviews and I´m so sorry about the time I´m taking, but I just wanna way that I´ll be publishing new chapters every Sunday´s. Until the next one. BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AVATAR HIGH**

**Chapter 4**

Katara woke up in the arms of Aang, she sat up in the bed with the sheets covering her up to her chest, while Aang has the sheets up to his hips.

She got up but at doing it she felt an incredible pain in her groin area, she tried to walk quickly but careful no to hurt more. When she reached the bathroom she was looking at her reflex in the mirror, and started to touch some parts of her body with her hands. This, brouth up some memories of the prior night.

She first started touching her lips and a memory of her and Aang kissing started running in her mind. Then she continued, her hand now touching one of her breasts slighly and remembered the time when Aang took i tinto his mouth. She moved her hand more down, bringing more memories to her mind and finally her hand stoping at the place between her legs. Bringing up a memory that she would never forget. When she was about to take a hot bath, she started hearing someone that was calling out her name so she went outside.

-Katara! I thought that you were in other place. How do you feel?-

-…Good-

-You don´t sound very well to me. Did I hurt you last night?- he asked a Little ashamed of what they did.

-Do I need to tell you the truth?- she asked, he just nooded.

-Yes… You hurted me. But I know it wasn´t on purpose, I know you didn´t want to hurt me- she answered giving him a hug. Making him feel a Little better.

After that, they kissed for a little while making it with the time more and more passionate. And after, Aang started to push Katara onto the bed making her fall.

-Aang… please, stop-

-Why?- he asked while kissing her neck.

-I don´t care that we do this, but, ohh that´s good. What if someone sees us?-

-The door is locked. No one will see us-

-Ok-

The next morning Aang woke up with Katara still resting in his chest and gave her a quick kiss in her forehead before standing up and walking to the bathroom.

After a while Katara started to wake up and saw that Katara wasn´t there, so she thought that he was in the bathroom. She got up from the bed and got dressed with the clothes that she had from last night.

Aang finally got out from the bathroom with a smile in his face, and hugged Katara from the back.

-Hi there, beautiful-

-Hey…-

-What happen?-

-Aang… You didn´t use protection… didn´t you?-

-…No?-

-Oh god. Aang I´m supposed to be ovulating right now! What if I get pregnant!?-

-Well… the two of us will take care of the baby, we both are responsible for becoming parents, don´t worry-

-Oh Aang, thank you-

-We´ll be fine- he said as he hugged her.

**-3 MONTHS LATER-**

Katara was sitting in the toilet with a pregnancy test in her hand and was more nervous than ever in her life. When…

**=(+)positive=**

-No…- she reached her hands to her mouth.

**So… what do you think? I´m sorry again, with my English. But you already know that. Anyway, leave your comments. And thanks to:**

**-Lupita leal-**

**-Supergoddad-**

**-Idstealer000-**

**For commenting. BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AVATAR HIGH**

**Chapter 5**

It was one week more since Katara found out that she is pregnant, but sadly she hadn´t told Aang yet.

It was in the morning when Katara opened her eyes at the feeling of something going up her throat, she got up and headed to the bathroom running and started vomiting in the toilet. That until Aang came into her room screaming.

-Katara! Are you ok?-

-Yeah… I´m fine now-

-Are you sure?-

-Yes, I´m sure. Don´t worry so much-

-Thank goodness-

-Hey Aang…-

-Yeah?-

-I can tell you everything, right?-

-What... of course you can-

-Well… I´m pregnant. With your baby-

-…-

-Aang?-

-Oh… that´s… That´s wonderful!- he took her hand, hugged her and started dancing a little around.

-I´m glad you´re fine with it-

-Why wouldn´t I be?-

-Because I was scared by the thought that you maybe didn´t want the baby-

-Oh… Katara of course I´m happy. We created a life, together-

-Are you really happy?-

-Yeah. Don´t ever think again that I´m not-

It has been two weeks since the couple found out they are expecting a baby. The two of them are more nervous than ever about telling their families, mostly to Katara´s father and brother. The couple is in Aang´s house, in his bedroom talking about their future…

-I really hope it´s a boy, a Little Aang with gray eyes, brown hair and-

-You wouldn´t like a girl?- he asked a little hurt.

-I wouldn´t mind having a girl. That way I could have someone to talk to when I´m alone, and I´m sure that if we have a girl, she´ll be a daddy´s girl. You would love her very much-

-Of course I would love her, she is my daughter, but I wouldn´t care if we have a boy too. I would have someone to play with- he said moving his hand over her abdomen where they knew their first child was residing.

-What do you think about tomorrow we tell my dad?-

-…-

-Aang?- she asked a little worried.

-I´m ok, is just… I wasn´t expecting this to be so soon-

-Me neither. But what´s done it´s done- she said getting up from the bed.

**{The next day}**

Katara was in her bedroom thinking about how she would tell her dad that she is pregnant, she decides to just tell him, so she went to get her dad and just tell him.

-Dad, can I speak to you for a second?- she asked thinking twice about what she really wants to tell him.

-Sure hun, what´s on your mind?-

-Just sit down for a moment. Promise me that you won´t get upset about what I´m telling you, ok?-

-ok?-

-Ok. Dad… I´m pregnant-

-…-

-Dad?-

-Who´s the father?-

-Aang-

-But I thought you and him were just friends-

-That´s what I thought too, but we weren´t really thinking on what we were doing that night-

-When?-

-About… two months ago-

-So you´re two months pregnant?-

-That I know, yeah-

-Does Aang already knows this?-

-Yes-

-And is he going to take responsibility too?-

-…yes-

-Let me tell you something, I´m going to help you by economic things. But you and Aang will have to take the responsability about buying the things a baby needs, ok?-

-Yes, thanks for understanding and helping dad- she said hugging him.

-Your welcome hun- he said hugging her back.

**{At Aang´s house}**

Aang is in his house eating dinner with his father Gyatso while his mother is washing the dishes in the kitchen.

-Mom, dad. I need to tell you something…-

-What is it son?- Gyatso asks.

-I´m going to be a father- he said quickly.

-You what, hun?- his mother asked again surprised.

-I´m going to be a father. My girlfriend is pregnant with my child-

-Since when do you have a girlfriend?!- Gyatso was starting to raise the voice a little.

-Since like… four months ago-

-What in the heavens were you thinking Aang?!- his mother said.

-I-I don´t know…-

-You know what? I want you away from this house-

-Hey! Don´t be so rude on him, he didn´t do anything wrong-

-He didn´t do anything wrong? What about that future grandchild of ours?!-

Between what was happening Aang had started crying, his mother was right. He needed to get out of that house immediately, if they didn´t want his son or daughter, then they wouldn´t have him either. So while his parents were still arguing he ran to his room, packed some things up and called Katara to ask if she could let him sleep in his house for a while at least until he finds a job to maintain himself. Of course she said yes.

-Thanks for letting me stay here until I find a job- he said entering her house.

-It´s ok. You can ask me anything whenever you want. Now what about we get some sleep?-

-Sounds good- the both of them slept in Katara´s room obviously, and went to sleep in each other arms.

**{The next morning}**

Katara woke up feeling nauseous so she sat up and ran to the bathroom, vomiting all. In the room Aang heard her so he went to the bathroom with her and stoked her back while pushing up her hair so it didn´t fall at her face.

**So what do you think about it? Sorry about taking a lot of time, but I was in final exams, now that I started summer vacations I´ll be able to write more often. Comment and thanks for reading! BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AVATAR HIGH**

**Chapter 6**

-Morning sickness, huh?-

-Yeah, this sucks- she said finishing puking.

-How much this part is supposed to take?-

-About 2 months, or more. It depends-

-On what?-

-On the woman. Every pregnancy is different-

-Oh, ok-

-So… what do we do now? I mean, I don't have a place to stay-

-I don't really know-

-I… have an idea, but I don't know if you are going to like it-

-What idea?-

-Let´s go to Florida-

-Why?-

-There the marriage between minors is legal _if_ we have the permission of the parents-

-Ok. I just have to have the permission of my father then?-

Aang just nodded.

They decided to go downstairs since they had to get the permission of Hakoda in order for them to get married.

-Hey dad, can we talk to you for a minute?- Katara asked

-Sure. What´s on your mind?-

-We wanted to ask if we could go to Florida-

-For what?-

-For us to get married-

-…-

-So… what do you say dad?-

-Gee, I don't know what to say. You´re just too young to be getting married-

-Yeah we know, but if we were enough "responsible" to do our things. I suppose we have to take care of the baby soon enough-

-Well things happen-

-Yeah right-

**-BACK WITH AANG-**

**-**So what did your dad tell you?- he asked while turning on the tv.

-He told me that he´s a little sad that we´re getting married and having a baby at such a young age, but that he will support us all the way along- she answered smiling a little bit.

-Well that's good… I guess, okay since now we have to take care of another person I was finding some jobs that maybe I could do after school so we can get money enough to take care of the baby- he said while holding down the newspaper searching for a job.

-Are you going to leave school?- she asked a little shocked.

-No, I´m going to a job _after_ school, so I don't have the necessity to leave my studies-

-"Sight" that's good enough. Wait… if you are going to work after school how are you going to have time to be with the baby?- she said worrying.

-Ummm I´m going to figure something out-

-Okay-

**-ONE YEAR LATER-**

-Wahhhhhhhh!- a little baby cried from his crib at the living room of his parents apartment.

**-IN AANG AND KATARA´S ROOM-**

-Mmmmm, it´s your turn Aang- Katara said not wanting to get up.

-No, it´s your turn- he answered

-No, it´s yours-

-Ugh, fine. But if he´s hungry I´ll have to wake you up- he said getting up from bed and going to where the baby was.

**-WHERE THE BABY WAS-**

Aang was heading like a zombie to the crib in the living room, when he got there he picked up the baby and tried for ten minutes singing a lullaby to him, but it just didn't work, he also tried by checking if he needed a diaper change but no. The last thing that came to his mind that he was hungry and was asking for his mother to feed him, so he called Katara.

-Katara!- he shouted rocking him.

-Mmmm, what!?-

-He´s hungry!-

-Ughhh- she answered sitting in the bed.

-It´s okay, mommy´s coming-

-Give him to me- receiving the baby into her arms and getting her breast out to start nursing him.

-That's right, you´re hungry don't you?- she asked with a sweet voice.

Aang observed with awe, he couldn't believe he and Katara created this child. He´s name is Bumi, he was born two months ago and they haven't been this happy in all of their lives with him here.

Even though Bumi wasn't a baby they planned they were happy he is here, sometimes they eve take him to Katara´s father so he can see his grandfather and he already saw his uncle Sokka.

Everything was just perfect.

**Finally after like, 5 months since I last uptaded, but I wasn't really getting any inspiration to get going now since I don't have anything else to do I decided to keep writing. Gonna be uptading again in a while, BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

Avatar High Ch7

***I can't believe it's been more than a year since I last updated this story, but I guess I just hadn't had the inspiration to keep doing it. But writing will always be an important part of my life and of what I am now... Hope you enjoy it***

Katara's POV

... Isn't it funny how time passes by without anyone noticing it? At least that's what I think. My life since I was born has been a tornado of feelings... Sadness, joy, anger, fear, surprise... All kinds of things. First I lost my mom, then I went through horrible depression moments during puberty... And then... The both of my child, don't get me wrong, I love him with all my heart. But that doesn't change the fact that he was born out of wedlock. I admit... It was our fault... But, what would I change now?... I wouldn't change anything...

Aang's POV

My life passes through my eyes as I swirl around after crashing with another car in front of me. The only thing I am capable of thinking... Is in my son, my poor son. Only a few years into this planet and he's already fighter... And now this. He has leukemia, he was diagnosed at age 2, but we haven't been able to find a compatible donor for him to have his surgery done. Now the only thing I can see left of him was his dead body in the back seat, or at least that's what I thought at the moment. I just hope... He gets out alive of this...

-  
**I know it's not much, but is an introduction to my new style of writing, I have been thinking of that a lot. So it's better if you start getting used to this. Next chapter will be longer and with this type of writing. See y'all!** 


End file.
